Waiting For The Full Moon
by ConnorxHank
Summary: Vegito and Gogeta are volleyball players, training for the next playoff. But Gogeta scores more than one way


Gogeta: *he was hot, almost dying to this heat. He watches as Vegito passes by him, covered in sweat and dirt and a little bit of blood. His cock twitched as he can smell Vegito's natural scent. Vanilla. He alters his stare as he thanks for the towel covering his hardness* 'damn it, Vegito. What have you done to me'

Vegito: *he knew Gogeta was watching. He can sense his eyes all over him and that alone almost makes him whines out in need. He grabs his stuff and heads into the shower, closing the curtain and starts stripping*

Gogeta: *the showers suck here by lack of privacy but he doesn't lie about enjoying the view of Vegito stripping and enjoys it more when the sound of water echoes in the room. It was just them, only them. He hears his phone and grabs it. Looking at the text message from Goku*

-Better have him now, brother ;)-

Gogeta: *he smirks and text back before standing up and goes over to the shower. Letting the towel go and steps in behind Vegito who freaks out and hide his body*

Vegito: what the hell are you doing?! *his face red*

Gogeta: *he pins him to the wall* I know you want me so don't act stupid right now

Vegito: *if possible his face grew redder* I-I don't know what you're talking about

Gogeta: *he smirks, nuzzling his neck* why lie, my love~?

Vegito: *he was hyperventilating* no...

Gogeta: *he kissed him, feeling Vegito slack in his hold. He wrapped Vegito's legs around him and thrust his tongue into his mouth*

Vegito: *he moaned softly* then have me if you dare~

Gogeta: *he sucks on his lip, rubbing his entrance before thrusting in*

Vegito: FUCK~! *clenching down on him between pain and pleasure*

Gogeta: *he groans out, moving slightly for Vegito to get used to his size*

Vegito: *he kissed him* it's okay, just move

Gogeta: I want you to enjoy it

Vegito: pays to be omega~ *he licks his ear*

Gogeta: *his cock twitched and he starts moving faster and harder in him* fuck I love you

Vegito: ahhh~ I love you too~ *scratching his back up*

Gogeta: *kissing and sucking on his neck, stroking his cock* cum baby~

Vegito: *he twitches and rides his cock* I'm close~!

Gogeta: 'goddamn it' you're beautiful like this

Vegito: *panting heavily, his fave red, one eye closed as the other shined with lust, drool sliding down at the corner of his mouth as he takes Gogeta's cock* sh-shut up~

Gogeta: *he pulls out of him and turns him roughly around before ramming in him* like this bitch~?

Vegito: AHHH~ YES~! *arching his back, crying out*

Gogeta: *licks his ear* a beautiful little slut~

Vegito: *he hides his face* just make me cum~

Gogeta: I planned to and so much more~

X

Gogeta: *sitting on the floor while he thrusts up into Vegito. Stroking his leaking cock as cum flows out of his abused ass* going to cum~?

Vegito: *he nods, unable to talk as he lost his voice*

Gogeta: *licks his shoulder where a deep bite mark lays* then cum~

Vegito: *he closed his eyes, cumming*

?: so this is where you two have been

Vegito: *he looks up quickly with fear in his eyes* V-Vegeta!?

Goku: *pops out from the side* and me :3!

Gogeta: *he growls out* what are you two doing here

Vegeta: should be asking you the same third class

Goku: our fathers are questioning us and made us look for you two

Vegito: *he looks up at Vegeta with pleading eyes*

Vegeta: Father won't know, I can promise that much

Vegito: *he sighs in relief and looks at Gogeta before getting off of him and quickly in the shower*

Gogeta: *he looks at them with a pissed off expression*

Goku: the moon isn't far, brother. You can have him the and after that night. Nobody can say anything after. Now come on before Father finds us, please

Gogeta: fine *he gets up and dressed*

Goku: *looks at Vegeta with pity eyes before kissing him then left with Gogeta*

Vegeta: *looks at Vegito who came out of the shower and quickly gets dressed* you're in heat

Vegito: I know... *looks up at him with pained eyes*

Vegeta: *he sighs heavily as he's in the same situation with Kakarot* come on, Kakarot's right. The moon is almost here. Just watch yourself

Vegito: *he gives a little smile*

Vegeta: come on *he walks out*

Vegito: *he follows him, hoping the moon comes sooner to see his alpha again*

*the end*


End file.
